The past is that for a reason
by BeautifulChaoticDarkness
Summary: Ok so this is my first story, it's loosly based on The vampire Diraies. This is, i think the second time trying to upload it (im not sure if it worked the first time but oh well.) So yeh, hope you enjoy it guys :) It includes the Salvatores, obviously but any other character is completely made up


It had occurred to me that the people in this place were supposed to help someone when they needed it but it would appear that I was mistaken so I stormed out of where i had been waiting for the so called teacher and made my way up to the other building. Some of my anger had subsided by the time i was out in the open.

It was just me and a younger girl making our way up to the school building, i could tell that she was younger than me by the type of clothing she was wearing, her uniform was different from mine, i was supposed to be mimicking an eighteen year old girl, even though my eighteenth birthday was in the 1900's.

The girl was a way off from me but i could still smell the sweet blood pulsing through her veins and basically hear it flowing around her body reminding me that I hadn't fed since early that morning and i could feel my fangs pricking my gums but i had made a promise to myself that i wouldn't hurt humans, well not anymore anyways.

The girl had no idea that i could close the gap between us and be feeding on her in a matter of seconds, but that wasn't me now.

_When i was first changed i was a monster ripping into any breather flesh i could and my accomplice didn't help things...the one who turned me._

_Damon Salvatore with his jet black hair and eyes to match and full of Italian charm i was taken in straight away as were many other young girls but i thought that i was special that Damon would treat me different but i was wrong, on the night that my humanity was taken away from me we had spent the evening together much to the dismay of my parents who had never liked Damon but i didn't care, in my later teens i had always rebelled, i was sick of my parents thinking they were higher and better than everyone else i had wanted to prove them wrong. _

_Damon had taken me back to his house again much to the disappointment of his younger brother Stefan but i didn't care, i was ready, Damon had told me what he was and i wanted to join him for eternity._

_The initial bite didn't really hurt that much the real pain came when the transition really began, it felt like every single fiber in my body was on fire and it felt like i was going to be torn open from the pain but he was there with me all the way and so was his brother angry at what Damon had done i expect. But then everything suddenly went black and the pain had stopped. _

_In my own head i had just assumed that the transition had not worked and that i had died in the process but then i started hearing voices well voice but it wasn't who i expected. _

_My eyes fluttered open to see Stefan's soft, leaf green eyes looking concerned, he called over to Damon that i was awake and he appeared in front of me, helping me to sit up straight a small bag in his hands i knew straight away what it must be. He handed it over to me and i bit into it hungrily squirting some of its contents onto my top and drank deeply, squeezing every last drop into my mouth i felt my new fangs grow and then retract almost straight away._

_It would work for now i was told but i would need to feed from the vein if i was to finish the transition entirely, this prospect scared me a little but i was ready to start my new life._

_There was absolutely no need for me to be scared, life with Damon was great we were at the top of the food chain we could make others do what we wanted when we wanted and we could feed as often as we wanted because they were perfectly willing (with a little persuasion)._

_But things changed when my compulsion didn't quite work and i was found out but i didn't want Damon to take any of the blame so i left him and his brother behind and went off on my own for years. I travelled to America where i went from state to state holding down different jobs and trying to keep to myself, feeding when i could as often as i could without drawing attention to myself but i missed my life with the Salvatores. _

_I remembered Damon telling me years before that him and Stefan were originally from Virginia so i decided that i would try and track them down now that i was in control of myself there was no need for me to be alone anymore._

_I eventually found my way to Virginia and needed just to find the house that the brothers lived in, i asked a local shop keeper where the Salvatores lived and was directed to an old boarding house but was warned to stay away as the old man believed that there was something strange about the occupants and of course i knew that he meant the fact that Damon and Stefan hadn't aged a day since they both returned to their family home but of course i wasn't going to let on to him that i knew exactly what he was talking about._

_I made my way up the drive of the house but my presence was obviously felt long before i got to the door as it was already open with Damon leaning on the frame. _

_'Well, well Amilie long time no see' he smiled at me, his dazzling movie star smile 'to what do we owe the pleasure?'_

_'Hello Damon.' i replied steadily trying to suppress any feelings i would have had for him previous to our meeting now 'my name isn't Amilie now it's Amiie' i told him briefly and stepped past him and into the house and told him that i wasn't there to try and pick up where we left off and with that he just showed me to the living room._

_I had a while to wait until Stefan joined us but when he did it took my breath away. In the years that i had been separated from them i had forgotten just how handsome Stefan was, his eyes still the exact same shade of green as they _

_were when i had first woken from my transition all those years previous. He was beautiful._

So beautiful in fact that i have been with him ever since that day when i arrived on the brothers' doorstep and now here i was trying to get parts of my human life back on track and i knew that Stefan would be behind me one hundred percent and although deep down my feelings for Damon would never completely disappear i somehow knew and still do that Stefan was/is my soul mate.

I managed to resist ripping the girls throat out which was a bonus but now i had a different problem to worry about, the smell of the girls blood had set my fangs on edge and if i was to keep up the premise of being human i needed to feed so i slipped into a nearby bathroom and pulled a bag out of my backpack, popped the top and drank it down. Slipping the empty bag back into my backpack i headed to my next class, literature...oh the joys of listening to a boring woman read and ask questions about nothing to do with the book at all.

The class passed by with nothing interesting happening, not surprising, so when the bell rang i rose from my chair and was out of the class quicker than everyone else off to meet some of the few people that actually liked me but of course i couldn't tell then my secret because they would never fully understand. We ate lunch together as we did every day, though i could eat breather food it did nothing for me but keep up the pretense that i was like everyone else.

The rest of the day passed with nothing out of the ordinary happening and when the final bell rang once again i was the first up and out of the class to meet up with my friends and walk home but once again my mind wondered to the conversations that were going on around us rather than the one i was involved in, peoples inane chatter about what they thought was important like who was dating/cheating on who and who was the latest person to be knocked up, so i forced myself back to the convosation i was meant to be a part of.

When we got to the bottom of the road i said goodbye to my friends and made my way up the drive to the house. The door was locked, strange, i searched for my key and went inside, i was alone in the house o_o which was weird usually Damon or Stefan were home but not this afternoon so i thought i should make the most of it, there was always something wrong between the two of them and although i wouldn't change either of them for the world it did get a little annoying at times so this time was precious...i could do anything so i decided to raid Damon's liquor cabinet, oh how he would hate me :) settled on the sofa i began to reminisce again...

_Again it was back to the days when i had first returned to be with the Salvatores to the last major argument Damon and Stefan had and this time it was about me...oh dear ._. Damon was annoyed that someone that he had changed had decided to hunt as his brother did rather than himself._

_'You're just annoyed that you didn't see her first brother' challenged Damon._

_'Don't flatter yourself Damon' Stefan retorted 'you're not with her now are you?' that had shut him up, he stood there as if he had been slapped and then just said 'no' pushed past him and straight past me standing in the doorway and out the front door._

_Stefan hadn't noticed me standing there so i decided to go after Damon to make sure he didn't do anything stupid which knowing Damon he most certainly would. He hadn't gone very far and i found him easily enough sitting down staring at the horizon. 'Damon...' i said quietly, he turned around._

_'Afraid i would kill someone?' he asked me, i wasn't sure if he was being serious or just joking so i just answered 'no' and sat down beside him 'I'm sorry Damon' i offered, i hated seeing him like this i still cared about him deeply._

_'It's not your fault' he replied 'you can't help who you fall in love with'_

_'True' i agreed and turned around to watch the sunset. I then saw him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face him._

_'I really did care for you Amilie' he said, the use of my old name made me shiver it had been so long since i had gone by it, or maybe it was just because Damon had said it and then it happened...Damon lent in and kissed me and a thousand memories came flooding back all at once, back to when it had just been the two of us and nothing else mattered both in my human life and my first few weeks as a vampire, it was full of passion and a pure need for each other but i was with Stefan...i loved Stefan, my past was exactly that and it needed to stay that way and although Damon still meant the world to me i didn't share his feelings. I pulled away from him. 'I'm sorry Damon that shouldn't have happened' i told him 'i do still care about you and you know i do but I'm with Stefan and i love him' i tried to explain._

_'But you love me too Amilie, i know you do' again with the name .-._

SMACK! Back to reality. I was now lying on the sofa, empty glass in one hand staring straight at Stefan. 'Do make yourself at home won't you Amiie' came Damon's voice from behind him. He looked at the bottle on the table and the empty glass in my hand and shook his head 'exactly how much did u have to drink?' he asked.

'a couple of glasses...maybe' i wasn't actually sure of how much i had had to drink wow it really was powerful stuff, muttering something to himself Damon replaced the bottle in the cabinet. 'So what were you dreaming about?' Stefan asked me. Dreaming? o.o i wasn't aware i had actually fallen asleep.

'nothing special' i smiled sweetly at him.

'Hm okay then' he replied and disappeared.

I had totally forgotten about that kiss, well until now obviously, but now the question was should i tell Stefan about what happened or not? :s

I decided that it would be best if i didn't tell Stefan about my mistake. It would have been digging up the past and that is never a good thing to do and when you're a vampire its even worst, especially when there was a Salvatore involved. But perhaps i was supposed to tell him, perhaps that was why my mind had gone to that specific memory? it was a long time ago after all and Stefan knew that i loved him with every ounce of myself, but still, as it had always been Damon held a place in my heart, he had been the one to change me after all it had been his venom and his blood inside me when i was changed. Well that was it with the idea not to tell Stefan, i had to tell him no matter how long ago it was.

I found him in his room, i knocked quietly and went inside 'Amiie you don't have to knock' he chuckled as i entered.

'Sorry' i said, looking at the floor 'Stefan there's something i have to tell you'

'Of course, what's wrong love?' he asked, concern filling his voice.

'Just please don't hate me'

'I could never hate you' he told me, i cringed slightly, he'd hate me after this for sure.

'ok here it is' i took a deep breath 'Stefan do you remember when i first came back here to you and Damon? when you argued about me changing?'

'Yes of course. Damon was angry that you had been with me and not him but how did you know?' he asked surprised.

'Because for one it would have been impossible not to hear you shouting but also because...i was there'

'what? i didn't see you' he said shocked.

'That's because after you had finished fighting i went after Damon, i was scared that he would do something stupid and hurt himself or someone else'

'I see' was his reply and then he did something i defiantly didn't expect, he pulled me into an embrace 'I'm sorry Amilie' he said stroking my hair softly, i was defiantly going to have to talk with them about that. I released myself from his grip, not actually wanting to, 'that isn't the whole story' i said 'in fact that's barely the story at all'

'oh well, carry on then' he said letting me go completely.

I sighed ' when i found Damon we started talking and well one thing led to another and we...we kissed'. Stefan remained quiet. ' love say something please' i begged but still he said nothing, just then Damon entered the room, 'So this is where you've been hiding...'

My eyes barely caught Stefan flit at vampire speed across the room at Damon but when they did catch up Stefan had his brother by the throat against the wall :o 'Stefan don't hurt him please!' i yelled.

'Listen to her brother' Damon said to Stefan but looking at me 'you wouldn't want to disappoint her now would you?' a slight smirk played across his face, Stefan's grip on his neck tightened 'You just couldn't take it could you? you had to have one last go! he shouted.

'She said she still cared about me' came Damon's slightly choked reply.

'And you thought that an invitation to kiss her?!'

i eventually found my voice 'Stefan leave him alone!' i called 'It's not his fault. I shouldn't have gone to him so soon after the two of you argued, i know you're angry love but this isn't the way to handle it, i chose you i meant what i said those years ago and i still mean it now. If you do this you will never forgive yourself' i paused 'And neither will i.' with that last comment he dropped Damon who choked trying to get the air back inside himself. Stefan went to hug me again but angry at the fact that he had near killed his brother i pushed him away and ran out the room leaving him calling after me.

_The last time Stefan had come that close to killing Damon (though it want his fault) was in London around the time of the 'Jack the Ripper' murders. Stefan was trying to keep a low profile in the city, impossible, whereas Damon was living the high life and i was right there with him enjoying every second, until that is the latest murder call came in and it was Damon that was being blamed and not only that but he had been imprisoned by Samuel Mortimer, the real killer and a vampire, Mortimer's plan was to kill Damon and then be praised for catching and defeating the killer and then to raise his own vampire army to take over the city, starting with Stefan._

_We discovered that Mortimer was keeping Damon under Tower Bridge by the Thames and went to rescue him._

_I freed Damon whilst Stefan kept Mortimer busy trying to get him in the heart with a stake, releasing Damon was easier said than done because the ropes were soaked in vervain but ignoring my own pain from the burns it was causing i pulled Damon free. He was weak and he flopped onto me, i helped him up and glanced over to where Stefan had been fighting Samuel only he wasn't fighting him at all...he was just standing there, stake in his hand down by his side._

_'Stefan!' i yelled over to him 'he's just standing there, finish the bastard!' Mortimer just smiled 'oh i don't think so Miss Marie, you see Salvatore here now works for me' he turned back to Stefan and whispered 'finish them off' Stefan turned back towards me and Damon and i instinctively/stupidly put myself between the two of them but he just shoved me out of the way and i smacked my head on a pillar that was supporting part of the bridge, slightly dazed the next thing i saw was Stefan poised over his brother stake in hand ready to pierce it through his chest. I realised that getting through to Stefan himself wasn't going to work so i had to think of another way to brake the compulsion that Mortimer had over him and that was to get rid of him all together. he was so focused on telling Stefan to kill Damon that i was able to sneak around him and literally stab him in the back and when he was preoccupied in trying to get it out i stuck my hand in his chest and ripped out his heart. As soon as his body hit the floor Stefan snapped back into himself and pulled Damon to his feet... _

This time i was brought back to reality by a faint tapping on the door to the room i had locked myself inside. I opened it to find Stefan standing there clearly sorry for what he had done, i moved aside to let him in and he followed and sat down next to me on the bed. 'Amiie I'm so sorry, i should have acted the way i did, i know it was a long time ago, i should not have got so angry' he apoligised.

'It's alright' i said, twiddling my thumbs 'i kind of expected it really.'

'I know you still had/have feelings for him' my head snapped up suddenly, my turn to apoligise 'Stefan I'm sorry but i love you more, and i always will with all my heart.' i pleaded with him.

'I know that too which is why if you and especially Damon and i work together then we can put this whole mess behind us.'

I stared at him for a while and then hugged him 'I'd want that more than anything' i said happily and kissed him.

I had defiantly made the right decision :)


End file.
